This second conference devoted to neuroimaging in alcoholism will be another seminal event in drawing imaging researchers toward research on alcoholism in hopes of advancing knowledge about this disorder. Established investigators who work in other areas of brain imaging as well as those already working in alcoholism-related areas will be convened to share methodological applications to alcoholism and foster collaboration across modalities. Special efforts will be made to support the attendance and participation of research trainees, fellows, and new investigators. The program will parallel the highly successful 1Pst ICANA conference held in 2004 by including an international roster of speakers in a two and a half-day symposium. The audience is expected to include 150-200 researchers from around the world. The proposed meeting dates are January 18-21-, 2008. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed agenda will include 6 main topics and a poster session: [unreadable] [unreadable] o Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) & Diffusion tensor imaging (DTI) [unreadable] [unreadable] o Functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) [unreadable] [unreadable] o Magnetic resonance spectroscopy (MRS) [unreadable] [unreadable] o Neuroreceptor imaging using Positron emission tomography (PET) & Single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT) [unreadable] [unreadable] o Molecular imaging/gene expression, Optical imaging in animals [unreadable] [unreadable] o Genetic and Clinical Perspectives [unreadable] [unreadable] The conference will include plenary presentations and sessions dedicated to each modality of imaging (MRI-DTI , fMRI, MRS, PET-SPECT), as well as links to molecular genetics, neuroimaging in animals and humans, and applications of neuroimaging to the study of the treatment of alcohol dependence. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]